User blog:Sky-Dragoon-Twilight/Further connection to the Sephirot circles
I was looking over the Sephirot tree picture (which for the sake of this blog post and quick references I'll put here) and wondered about the titles in each circle. We all know that the 6th Sephirot spirit will represent beauty and the 2nd Sephirot spirit will represent wisdom, but then I considered how does it relate with the spirits we already know about? Once I thought of this I couldn't stop thinking about it, so I decided to look over everything and try to find a connection since depending on how the connections existed I figured the next two spirits will be much more different than we thought they would. After a long time of thinking I've gotten a basis idea on connections for all of the spirits with the terms in their circles. These are the connections that I was able to think of, there may be many more that I couldn't think of, didn't think of or didn't notice, so feel free to add on and tell me your thoughts. ~ Tohka - Kingdom: This relates to how Tohka's appearance created the walls that formed the story. The series of Date A Live is giant mass of land, and once someone decided to make a kingdom on this land they began its story, and if you consider a castle is what forms a kingdom then Tohka is that castle, as its her appearance that put the story into motion. It could also relate to how Tohka is the first of Shido's "harem" as sometimes most of us fans forgot or don't realize this is technically a harem series, or even how Shido is part of Tohka's kingdom due to all he's done for her. Yoshino - Mercy: This was the easiest one to think of as mercy fits Yoshino's personality very well. One of the definitions I found for mercy is "being kind to someone who should be treated harshly". This relates to how the Spirits always attack the AST but Yoshino usually just runs away, the AST is treated harshly through the spirits attacking them and Yoshino who doesn't attack is being kind by preventing them from being hurt and only when Yoshinon is separated from her does she finally have a reason to attack as she sees the separation as being "hurt" by someone. Kurumi - Understanding: When you think of Kurumi normally you would think understanding is the one thing you wouldn't associate with her, but when you look into her character as a whole then you can see where this works. She realizes that her actions aren't forgiveable but she's making these actions to undo a bigger one that will undo all of hers, as you recall she is trying to change history by killing the First Spirit who is the catalyst of everything in the series. Her understanding is to undo everything done by the spirits she needs to kills the First Spirit, and doing so will erase her existance as well. Kotori - Severity: In the case with Kotori, her natural and black ribbon personalities are completley unrelated to severity, but her third personality fits like a glove. One definition of severe is "causing a lot of physical pain or suffering", when Kotori stays in her spirit form too long her third "Spirit Personality" takes dominance over her other current personality, and as we can recall this personality only cares about battling her opponents until she kills them and by extension causing extreme destruction. Yamai - Glory: Kaguya and Yuzuru were originally one being, once they split into two and the original Yamai was lost they decided they would choose who'd become the new Yamai by having 100 competitions to decide who the new Yamai would be. Essentially they were competeting to decide who would get "the glory" of earning the title of the true Yamai, even though the whole time each of them wanted the other to win so they could stay. Miku - Foundation: In Mikue's case, this can apply both before and after she became a spirit. Miku always wanted to be a idol and achieved this dream 2 years before the story began which was the foundation of her life to speak, but then a year later due to saying no to having sex with a hotshot TV producer false scandals shut down her career and she lost her voice which caused Phantom to intervene. When Phantom gave her spirit powers she used them to undo all of the damage that had been done, one definition for foundation is "something (such as an idea, a principle, or a fact) that provides support for something", this can relate to both how her powers created the new foundation of her idol career. Natsumi - Victory: While this one is more vague its not too hard once you think outside the box. Natsumi has curiosity but she also due to reasons we still don't fully know and understand has believes in views most people would call biased, she used her powers to make herself look like a "winner" to speak as she disliked how she actuall looked. This also relates to how when she thought Shido saw her real form she decided she'd play a game to ruin him, when she lost that game she challenged Shido himself to a game where her "victory" would cause everyone Shido knew to disappear. Origami - The Crown: This one was the trickiest to find any link to, but when I looked at the picture and thought about her rivalry with Tohka I found the ways it could work. Her powers come from the 1st Sephirot circle which as the sephirot picture shows is right above the human outline's head, that would make the white Sephirot circle it's "crown" to speak. it could also relate to her crowning moment during Volume 10 where she becoming the very thing she hated the most, a Spirit. However the most likely connection I could make was that it could relate to how Origami is Tohka's rival in the series, and once she became a spirit joined in the "Kingdom" that was Shido's group/Ratatoskr. ~ So, do you think my examples work out? Do you think there's more I should add on? Do you think one of my examples doesn't fit at all? Feel free to share your thoughts in the comments below. Category:Blog posts